


Ticking Time Bomb

by Youholdmenow



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youholdmenow/pseuds/Youholdmenow
Summary: Soulmate AU: only you can see the timer counting down to the last time you will see your soulmate.





	Ticking Time Bomb

I was always afraid of the timer. The thought of it left me heaving as if all the air was squeezed out painfully from my lungs. I never liked to think about the timer too much. What if my persistent thoughts of it drove it to count down faster? What if I curse myself with the invasive thoughts of it and never receive one? 

Maybe it was for the better that I never received the timer. I could love people without being attached. Mess around without the fear of time lingering over me. I never felt like I had enough time in this world. I didn’t want a timer to tell me that I didn’t have enough time. 

“Long day huh?” I turned around to see a girl staring back at me. She grinned wide with two drinks in her hands. I raised my eyebrow when she handed one to me. “I’m not that much of a heavy drinker. Besides, I wanted to get a pretty lady like you a drink.” 

“Thanks uh-“ 

“Lisa. My name’s Lisa.” 

“Chaeyoung. People call me Rosie though.” 

“Mmm, pretty name. Both of them. Suits you really well.” I nodded as I downed the drink, feeling the alcohol burn slightly against my throat. 

“Must’ve been a real long day if you’re chugging liquor like that,” she laughed, and I couldn’t help but blush though I wasn’t sure if it was her or the alcohol that caused the red tint on my cheeks. 

“Not really, just some thinking.” I stared into her eyes, watching them glisten under the dim-lit bar’s buzzing, fluorescent lights. I followed her eyesight to her forearm where there is a timer ticking away. Of course, I couldn’t see the number, but the shape of it was there, lingering like everyone else’s in the bar. She grinned for a split second only for her lips to drop, forming a frown. 

“Well Chaeyoung, if you ever want to share your thoughts, here’s my number,” she reached for my arm, sloppily writing her phone number the backside of my left hand before walking away and out of the bar. When I looked down at her number, I saw the 10 digits scrawled down along with a ticking timer. 

I ran out of the bar and called her name into the cold night. She stopped at her tracks and turned around with a cheeky smile plastered across her face. 

“We should grab coffee together sometime Chaeyoung.”

The summer felt like just a single second that went by too fast. We met up almost every night after our encounter in that bar. She would take me the rooftop of her apartment building, and we would watch the sun peek out from the horizon, waking the world with its gleaming light. She would tell me I was the sun in her life, brightening up the darkness she didn’t realize she had let consume her. Yet, she failed to realize that she was my flickering flame, a gentle candlelight in the harsh winters of my days. 

“Do you believe in soulmates, Chae?”

“I mean, I do now that I’ve met you.” She laughed, and I felt my stomach flip and turn like an acrobat, ready to put on a show for the world. 

“You know, I was always afraid of the idea of soulmates. Especially at the thought that the universe is cruel enough to tell you the last waking second, you’ll see them.” 

“I guess that just means we have to make every second count.”

Over the course of the summer, I found my heart swelled with love for her in the tiny things. I loved the way she hummed while stirring cream and sugar into her coffee. I loved the way she giggled when her cats would tangle themselves into yarn that she dangled above them. I loved the way she drummed her fingertips to the beat of a song against the kitchen counter while she watched me cook. I loved how she wrote my love letters each morning, all unique and individual without repetition.

“Why do you keep doing that?” 

“Doing what?”

“Writing love letters like you’re a secret admirer? You already have me, Lisa.”

“Do you ever feel this pounding in your chest? Like it’s so full of love that your heart is ready to explode into a million different pieces and spew out into every direction around you?”

“That’s a little graphic.”

“Well, that’s how I feel when I think of you, when I’m with you. And I feel like I’ll explode if I don’t tell you every day. I have to make the most of every second we have, Chae.”

On the weekends, she would come over to my apartment, and I would cook dinner for the two of us. We would watch shitty rom coms together on the couch until we fell asleep. Through slumber, I could feel her press her lips gently against my forehead, whispering how she wished we had more time together. She would trace outlines of landscapes into my back, and I couldn’t help but shiver at her touch. Every moment with her felt magical, felt irreplaceable. Every moment felt like a detail out of a fairytale I didn’t deserve. Every moment was ticking toward a definite end, waiting for the universe to knock on our front door with a sinister laugh.

Summer turned to autumn within days, and I found myself staring at her with a ringing pain in my chest as she continued to pack her bags. She had tears dripping onto the floor, falling as the leaves did from the trees outside my apartment window. 

“Do you have to do this?” I whispered into her ear as I crouched down, my hand reaching for her knee. She sunk to the floor in defeat, and I didn’t think I had ever seen her so little. 

“I have too. The first born son of the family has to enlist, but I’m an only child, so I have to go,” she whispered. “I’ve already run out of time. I’ve put it off for as long as I could. I have to.” 

I drove her to catch the train that drove right to her boot camp the next week. The entire car ride was silence, but I felt the loudness in the way her hand held onto my thigh as I drove, drawing the trees we passed in my skin like it was her canvas. 

I led her to the train platform, waiting for the train to pull up.

“Promise me you’ll come home, Lisa.” 

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“My timer says this is the last time I’ll see you. It’s at zero.” The train pulled up. She kissed me passionately on my lips before kissing my forehead. She whispered to me that she hoped I never forgot her, and I watched her board the train, unable to say anything. When the train took off, I looked down to see that my timer said I had two more months until the last time I saw her.

It was all over the news the next week. Lisa’s boot camp was raided by the enemy of her homeland, and no survivors were left on those premises. I remembered crying into my sister’s arms as her name flashed on the screen along with all the victims of the raid. Two months after, her parents invited me to her funeral. It was there that I kissed her porcelain forehead one last time through the frigid winds of winter, a farewell to our summer, as I watched my timer hit zero.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my way of celebrating 3 years of blackpink is to write really sad chaelisa fanfics, sorry


End file.
